


Survival

by Deer_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 轻微sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Snape/pseuds/Deer_Snape
Summary: 大战结束后，那个本该接受一切荣耀的黄金女孩去了哪里？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> 啊嘞，就是想给斯赫开一辆小破车，偷偷po到凹3上来，嘿嘿(º﹃º )一发完，我爱斯赫，斯赫赛高！  
> 以及，有sm向描写，不能接受的话，慎入奥~

赫敏.格兰杰失踪了。  
在哈利波特带领着金三角的另外两名成员打败伏地魔后，魔法部决定举办一场盛大的仪式，为在战争中做出贡献的人们颁发梅林勋章。格兰杰就消失在这个晚宴上。没有留下一句话。  
丽塔.斯基特曾在预言家日报上猜测，也许是逃窜的食死徒抓走了她，因为她是救世主的好朋友，是金三角的大脑。而且她也是麻瓜出生。  
三年过去，人们的注意力被重建巫师界的种种事物分散，再没有谁去提起那场战争，也不会有谁顾得上这个女孩。  
“也许那个黄金女孩早就死了。”预言家日报不再愿意花大量的版面去报道她。除了哈利波特和韦斯莱一家，大家都放弃寻找这个女孩。  
这场战争失去了很多人，格兰杰不会是多么特殊的一个。  
西弗勒斯终于再也没有在报纸上看到有关格兰杰的一点东西。自从在圣芒戈醒来后，他悄无声息的离开了巫师界，离开了英国。尽管因为波特的缘故，他所做的一切被大家原谅，甚至成了英雄，但他再也不想呆在这里，呆在这个时刻提醒着他的过错、罪恶和痛苦的地方。他开始了一次旅行，加拿大、意大利、中国……过去三年，他辗转各地，最终定居在澳大利亚。他没有与太多人联系，不是说他没有朋友，在他还躺在圣芒戈的病床上时，米勒娃曾真诚的请求他的原谅，并希望能再次成为他的朋友。  
斯内普在战争中所做的贡献得到的奖金，以及他在霍格沃茨教书二十年的积蓄，足够他后半生安稳度日。于是，当他在澳大利亚定居后，他委托米勒娃将他的加隆换成麻瓜钱，在那里开了一家书店。  
虽然他决心让自己过上麻瓜的生活，但他依然订阅了预言家日报。  
实际上，西弗勒斯并不是这个报刊的忠实读者，他一向认为，斯基特写的东西都是不真实的垃圾。但自从他偶然看到格兰杰失踪的报道后，他不得不对这件事上心。西弗勒斯曾讨厌格兰杰，毕竟她是个令人难以忍受的万事通，典型的格兰芬多母狮，渴望得到大家的赞赏和关注，有着可笑的同情心，最重要的是，她是哈利波特的好朋友。他没有理由不讨厌她。但他也记得，当他躺在尖叫棚屋冰冷的地板上等待死亡时，她泪流满面的出现在他面前。格兰杰滚烫的泪水滴在他的额头上。是她把他送去了圣芒戈。  
如果西弗勒斯足够诚实的话，他会承认，当他在死亡的边缘幸存，当他看到那个女孩向他伸出手，像他的救世主一样挽救了他的生命，当他看到她为他流下眼泪，他就爱上她了。他怎么不会呢？格兰杰是闪闪发光的格兰芬多公主，是帮助打败伏地魔的女英雄。他只是不能承认这个事实，他以为他是谁？即使他已经还清了亏欠莉莉的债，他依然是个杀人犯食死徒，杀死了当世最伟大的巫师。于是他逃跑了，远离他无法面对的一切。  
西弗勒斯不太相信，格兰杰是被食死徒抓走了，她是那个时代最出众的女巫，不仅仅因为她的魔法天赋，还有她无与伦比的大脑。他敢说，没有这个聪明的小女巫，那两个没用的男孩早就死了。  
所以，他宁愿相信，这个女孩只是躲起来了，像他一样。可是，为什么？  
西弗勒斯皱眉看着预言家日报上关于波特出生的第二个孩子的报道：  
阿不思.西弗勒斯.波特，黄金男孩的第二个儿子。  
波特抱着那个男孩站在镜头前笑的一脸满足“他们是我所认识的，最勇敢的两个人。”他这样解释这个名字。  
西弗勒斯死也没有想到，自己的名字有一天会挂在“波特”的前面。  
“该死的破特，他怎么敢！”西弗勒斯冲着报纸上的神奇照片大发雷霆。战争的结束并没有使他变成一个温和的人。  
尽管那个小男孩年纪不大，但足够看出他长得多么像他的父亲。斯内普讨厌波特，任何一个！一个欺负了他那么多年，还抢走了他爱的人，另一个憎恨他、厌恶他，但他仍要保护。哪怕牺牲自己。  
心烦意乱的西弗勒斯早早关了书店，决定去酒吧喝一杯。

西弗勒斯觉得自己一定是喝醉了，否则怎么会觉得那个女孩像格兰杰？那个站在酒吧黑暗角落的女孩，穿着格兰芬多红的毛衣，有着一头棕色的卷发，就像格兰杰一样。他决定靠近一点看看。  
西弗勒斯慢慢朝女孩走过去，发现她醉的厉害，靠在墙上，脸埋在双手间，摇摇晃晃，仿佛马上就要跌倒了。  
“嘿！”西弗勒斯还没有走到跟前，就看到一个金发男孩先拍了女孩的肩膀。女孩没有抬头，但她的一只手抓住了男孩的胳膊。金发男孩笑了笑，转到女孩旁边搂住她的肩膀，低下头不知道在她耳边说些什么，不一会儿，就开始拖着女孩走向门外。  
这种情况在酒吧经常发生，西弗勒斯从不多管闲事。但这次，他却有着强烈的想跟上去的想法，仅仅因为那个女孩的头发。  
他不打算在酒吧发生冲突，于是尾随二人，直到街上的人越来越少，地方越来越偏僻。男孩的手也越来越不安分，开始在女孩的腰部和臀部摸索。  
西弗勒斯皱起眉，从裤子后面的口袋里抽出魔杖。他原本只打算施一个简单的混淆咒来带走女孩，还没来得及动手，男孩已经把女孩推进了小巷子里。  
“操！”他暗骂一声，冲过去。  
“昏昏倒地！”压在女孩身上的男孩一下子飞出去，女孩则靠墙滑坐下来。西弗勒斯首先修改了那个小混混的记忆，然后走到女孩旁边蹲下问“你还好吗？”女孩似乎受到了惊吓，不断地喘着气，始终低着头，西弗勒斯用眼睛检查她，除了被撕扯的凌乱的衣服外，没有别的损伤。他叹了口气，伸手抬起她的下巴“小姐，你……”  
西弗勒斯愣住了，街边路灯的微弱灯光照亮了女孩熟悉的样貌，这个女孩，必须是赫敏.格兰杰。

但也许不是他认识的那个。  
她太瘦了，甚至比她从猎杀魂器的流浪中回来时还要瘦，她的整个面颊都凹陷下去了，化妆品没有掩盖住她不健康的肤色和深深的黑眼圈。这个女孩悄无声息的离开的这几年里到底他妈的经历了什么？  
“格兰杰小姐？”  
格兰杰听到自己的名字，猛地抬起头“教、教授！”她的脸上写满了惊慌失措。  
还没有等西弗勒斯反应，格兰杰狠狠推开他，向巷子外跑去。西弗勒斯的头撞在墙壁上感到一阵眩晕，这该死的女孩哪来这么大的力气！  
西弗勒斯马上追了出去。所幸格兰杰醉的厉害，并没有跑的太远。他两三步追上她，抓住她的手腕“停下来，格兰杰小姐！”格兰杰大叫着，仍然妄图摆脱他的钳制“放开我！让我走！”西弗勒斯庆幸街上没有人，他用力拉着格兰杰让她面对着他，并抓住了她另一只试图捶打他胸口的手腕，他用他再熟悉不过的老师的口吻命令道“冷静，格兰杰小姐！放轻松，我不是来伤害你的，现在，冷静下来！”  
感谢梅林，格兰杰总算停止了挣扎。只是她刚刚的一番动作叫她现在看上去无比疯狂，她那茂盛的头发仿佛经历了一场爆炸。以及，她红红的眼睛里满是泪水。  
‘该死！我弄疼她了？’西弗勒斯想着，松开了他的手，很高兴看到格兰杰没有再逃跑。他咳了一声“我很抱歉，如果我伤害到了你的话。”西弗勒斯从不喜欢道歉，整个霍格沃茨的人都知道，地下室的老蝙蝠从不是个绅士，不会礼貌待人。  
格兰杰深吸一口气，抬起手抹了一下眼睛，她的眼妆已经完全变成了灾难性的样子了。她说“不，教授，我很好，你没有伤害到我，我只是，喝醉了。”  
西弗勒斯看着她，她一点儿也不像很好的样子！她去哪儿了？她为什么偷偷离开？她……为什么变成现在这个样子？西弗勒斯告诉自己，不要太着急，现在还不是好的时机。  
“格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯最终干巴巴的说“如果你信得过我的话，让我送你回家吧……只要你不想，我不会告诉任何人有关你的事，毕竟，我自己也很久没有和英国巫师界的人联系了。”他认为，说这样的话是恰当的。  
格兰杰只是盯了他一会儿，脸上的表情有些奇怪，西弗勒斯强迫自己不要对她使用摄神取念来读取她的想法。  
最终，她说“那很好，谢谢你，教授。”  
“实际上。”西弗勒斯说“我已经不再是你的教授了。而且我也早就不在霍格沃茨教书了。我在这附近开了一家书店。”他不喜欢听她叫他教授，这只会提醒他过去做了多少令他厌恶的事。而且，他不喜欢她把他当作老师的感觉。  
格兰杰只是对他笑了笑。  
那个笑容是破碎的、苦涩的。看在梅林的面子上，这个女孩的样子可以说是糟透了！但西弗勒斯却突然觉得，她的笑容会是他余生想要守护的一切。  
他得帮她，他不会让这个女孩变得更糟。  
格兰杰晃了一下，显然有些站不住了。西弗勒斯抓住她的肩膀“你还好吗？”格兰杰整个人无力地靠在他身上“我想我得快点回家，先生。”  
西弗勒斯好像一瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。格兰杰此刻正贴在他的胸口，毛茸茸的棕发搔着他的下巴。尽管她一身酒味，但仍有一点淡淡的薰衣草香，是她的头发？还是……身体？  
他强迫自己别再想下去。  
西弗勒斯将格兰杰推起来“告诉我地址，格兰杰。”  
格兰杰嘟囔着说出了她家的位置。西弗勒斯紧紧抓住她的胳膊，幻影移形。“啪”的一声，降落在一栋破旧的小公寓前。  
幻影移形的后遗症让格兰杰干呕起来，西弗勒斯想上前查看，格兰杰却给了他一个手势让他停在那里。她捂住胸口缓了一阵儿才重新直起腰“你要一起上去吗？”  
西弗勒斯张开嘴，不知道该答应还是拒绝。  
女孩再次冲他微笑“来吧。”转身向楼里走去。  
“只是……只是看到她安全到家，躺下。”西弗勒斯想。  
公寓的楼梯间和它外面的样子一样糟糕。格兰杰领着他走到二楼最深处的房间。当她推开那扇老旧的门时，浓重的酒味扑面而来，西弗勒斯皱起眉头。格兰杰拉着他走了进去，透过从窗户里照进来的光，西弗勒斯几乎一眼就看到了全部，那房子很小，并且很乱，他几乎不敢相信有人会住在这里。  
‘这个女孩到底在干什么！’  
“格兰……”他想要责备的话被格兰杰用嘴堵了回去。西弗勒斯惊讶的瞪大眼睛。这个女孩在吻他！格兰杰的手紧紧抓住他的衬衣领子，闭着眼睛吸吮他的下唇。西弗勒斯感觉自己像是被下了定身咒，一动不动，直到格兰杰狡猾的舌头钻进他的口腔，带着丝丝甜味侵略他的城池，并情不自禁发出喘息，他才回过了神。他告诉自己应该推开她，她喝醉了，不知道自己在做什么。但她的吻就像是一种迷情剂，叫他失去理智。西弗勒斯的手不自觉的放在她的腰上，格兰杰也搂住了他的脖子。他任由格兰杰带着他从门口移动到客厅，将他推到在拥挤的沙发上。  
格兰杰跨坐在他的腰部，俯身亲吻他的下巴和脖子，双手同时去解他白色衬衫的扣子。  
西弗勒斯叫自己不要像一个十几岁的青春期男孩。老实说，在过去几年的旅行中，他也曾有过几段浪漫关系。他是人，他有需求。但她们中的任何一个都不像格兰杰小姐，仅仅靠触摸和亲吻就把他点燃了。  
“格兰杰......停下。”西弗勒斯对着她的头顶低声说。格兰杰抬头又在他的唇上落下一吻：“赫敏。请叫我赫敏。”  
她棕色的眼睛在暗夜里那么清晰，以至于西弗勒斯看到她藏在眼底的孤独和绝望。他绝不可以，在她如此脆弱的情况下与她发生关系，无论他多么渴望她。  
“赫敏，我们不能这样，你不知道你在干什么。”西弗勒斯用尽量温和的声音说。  
“我他妈的当然知道！”格兰杰大叫起来“当你决定要跟我回家的时候，不正是期待发生这样的事吗！”  
西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，他知道他不能完全否认她的话，他只是不会真的这么做。他把格兰杰从他身上轻轻推下去，翻身坐起来，扣着自己的扣子“我不能反驳，但你现在的状态是不合适的。”  
过了许久，格兰杰都没有回答他，当西弗勒斯悄悄转过头的时候，发现格兰杰将头埋在蜷起的膝盖间，微弱地抖动着肩膀。  
哦！他又让她哭了！  
“赫敏，我很抱歉。”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地把双手放在她的肩膀上。  
格兰杰摇摇头“不，是我冒犯了你，我早该知道的，你从来都不喜欢我......从来都没有人会喜欢我。”  
“这不是真的！”西弗勒斯大声说，格兰杰抬头望向他。再一次，她的眼睛满是泪水。他在她的注视下吐不出一个单词。刚刚那是什么？闪过她眼底的情绪？  
但很快，她的眼神又变得空洞了，格兰杰冷笑着“你不必可怜我，先生。我是个放荡的女人，如果你今晚不出现，我就会和那个男孩在那个肮脏的巷子里做爱。经常如此。”  
经常？为什么？据他所知，格兰杰是个书呆子，从来只围着波特和韦斯莱男孩打转。  
“你知道，我从来不是一个有同情心的人，你应该不会忘记，在你的学生时代，大家都说我是残忍冷血的蝙蝠......我不是可怜你，我说的是实话，我...我并不讨厌你。”西弗勒斯发挥着自己糟糕的幽默感。  
格兰杰的胸口开始起伏的有些不自然。  
“那么，请吻我，先生。”格兰杰说，抓住西弗勒斯的手“我很清楚我现在想要的是什么，我需要这个。”  
“赫敏，我......”  
“西弗勒斯，求你。”  
西弗勒斯将她一下搂进自己的怀里吻住她。她太他妈的瘦了，西弗勒斯甚至怀疑，他再用一点力就会让她破碎。他放慢自己的动作，尽量轻柔的吻着她。  
如果这是她想要的，他会给她。  
格兰杰靠在他的胸口，任由他带领着自己，表现的不再像她们的第一个吻那样疯狂。西弗勒斯决心要给她一个难忘的吻，耐心的，在她的口腔里探索，就像对待他最珍视的宝贝。  
直达他感觉到嘴里掉进咸咸的液体。  
西弗勒斯立刻停止了一切“抱歉，你不喜欢吗？”今夜的第三次道歉，让他觉得自己像一个笨手笨脚的小男孩。  
格兰杰摇头“不、不，你只是...只是太好了，我......”他抱住她，把自己的下巴搁在她的头顶“嘘。不要哭，不要哭赫敏。我不会做任何你不喜欢的事，告诉我，你想要什么。”  
赫敏在他的怀抱中平静下来，她深吸一口气说“打我，西弗勒斯，我想让你惩罚我。”  
西弗勒斯难以置信地将她扶起来，看着她的眼睛“你确定？”格兰杰坚定地点头“是的，先生。”  
他知道，有一部分人喜欢用身体上的痛苦来抚慰心灵的伤痛。这个女孩的灵魂，在无人知晓的时刻伤痕累累。  
“好吧。”西弗勒斯说“趴在我的腿上。”  
格兰杰颤颤巍巍地转动自己的身体，趴在西弗勒斯的大腿上，他低沉的声音从头顶隆隆传来“如果受不了的话，我随时可以停下来。”  
“好的，先生。”  
西弗勒斯将她的牛仔裤拉倒膝盖上，粉色的内裤和白皙的大腿立刻出现在他眼前，他的欲望跳动起来。然后，内裤也被推了下去。  
小而翘的臀部。  
西弗勒斯将自己的手盖在上面摩擦，明显的感觉到女孩的颤抖“我可以惩罚你，但你必须告诉我原因。”  
“我...我说不出口......”  
“那我们这样。”西弗勒斯说“我来问，你只需要诚实的回答我，我会告诉你你的错误，以及你将受到的惩罚。”  
如果她只是想寻求一个解脱。  
“好的，先生。”  
西弗勒斯轻拍了两下她的背以示鼓励“告诉我，你失踪的这几年去了哪里。”  
格兰杰犹豫着。  
“啪！”西弗勒斯的手掌毫无预兆地落在她的右臀，发出清脆的声响“pet，我想我们说好要诚实。”  
格兰杰颤抖着，但他知道并不是出于恐惧，她说“我一直在澳大利亚的麻瓜世界生活。”  
“很好。你不辞而别，让你的朋友提心吊胆，为你担心，因此，你会得到三个巴掌。”  
“啪！啪！啪！”  
格兰杰发出小小的喘息，她的屁股已经变成了淡淡的粉色。  
西弗勒斯卷起自己的袖子以防干扰“现在，告诉我，为什么要逃到这里，为什么要不辞而别。”  
“因为羞愧！”格兰杰提高了声调“因为牺牲了那么多人，我却还活着！我、我没有办法，没办法心安理得的活在由他们的生命换来的土地上。每当我闭上眼睛，我就会看到弗雷德，莱姆斯、唐克斯，甚至拉文德和科林！看到他们问我为什么不救他们！”  
格兰杰是个典型的格兰芬多人，富有可笑的正义感和同情心。这是他们优点，同时也是弱点。  
“......你会得到五个巴掌。”  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”  
女孩口中发出嘶嘶声，西弗勒斯轻轻抚摸了一下，问“你要停下来吗？”格兰杰摇头“不，先生，请继续。”  
西弗勒斯叹了口气，说“既然你已经离开了那里，为什么不好好生活？”  
“因为我的父母。”  
西弗勒斯没有说话，等待她继续说下去。  
“在战争开始前，我无法确定能否存活，也担心食死徒会伤害他们，于是我用一忘皆空修改了他们的记忆，让他们忘记过去的一切，相信他们是作为别的人存在在这个世界上。当一切结束，我想找到他们，却发现他们已经死了！因为我！他们死于一场车祸！”  
最后几句，她已经歇斯底里。  
西弗勒斯什么都没说，只是落下自己的手掌。  
十五次。足以叫她的臀部完全变红。格兰杰咬住自己的食指指节，西弗勒斯再次抚摸她的臀部“好受些吗？”他粗糙的手掌摩擦着她的伤痛，不断的刺激着她“好一点，先生。”  
“为什么要放纵自己，不断和别人做爱？”他提出最后一个问题。  
“为了感受到自己还活着，当别人刺穿我、填满我、拥抱我的时候，我才觉得我被人渴望着，我真的活在这个世界上，而不是一个孤独的鬼魂。”  
西弗勒斯明白这种感觉，在莉莉去世后的很长一段时间里，他觉得自己仿佛一个孤魂野鬼，他的父母从来不爱他，莉莉曾是他唯一的依靠。如果不是因为伏地魔还活着，如果不是因为莉莉的眼睛，谁又知道他会变成什么样子？当他经历了死亡，赫敏拯救了他，成了他的希望。  
但她却没有办法拯救自己。  
西弗勒斯将手指伸进格兰杰的私处，那里已经满是露水。格兰杰因突如其来的侵入呻吟起来。他上下滑动，格兰杰本能地扭动着，寻找更舒适的解脱。  
“不是现在，pet。”他低声说，收回自己的手“站起来。”  
格兰杰立刻顺从了他的话，站在他面前，并从掉落在地上的裤子里走了出来。西弗勒斯抽出自己的魔杖一挥，她的衣服连同内衣一起消失了。格兰杰立刻感到一阵凉意。  
女孩站在他面前脸红了，不安地扭动着赤裸的身体。西弗勒斯警告自己的欲望不要着急，尽管他的裤子已经搭起了帐篷。  
“站在墙角，好好想想自己的错误。”他说。  
格兰杰明显有些疑惑，但还是选择听从，走到一个角落，面对着墙壁，将通红的臀部展现给西弗勒斯。  
她的背影显得那样瘦弱。而且西弗勒斯还发现，她的背上有许多错综的伤疤。当然，他觉得这丝毫没有影响她的美丽，而是让她显得更加神圣。赫敏·格兰杰是如此勇敢的女孩。  
不知过了多久，格兰杰的腿开始打颤了。  
西弗勒斯走上前，将她的身体搂进怀里，他的手臂紧贴着她的胸部。他在她耳边轻声说“我希望你知道，我刚刚惩罚你，不是因为你活着，更不是因为你所说的一切，而是因为你的愚蠢。”  
格兰杰挣扎了一下，不满于他对她的评价。西弗勒斯只是笑了笑，亲吻了一下她的耳朵“赫敏，我们都是那次战争的幸存者，我明白你心里的负担，但这不是他们牺牲的意义，他们的死亡是为了给大家带来幸福而不是痛苦，我们无法拯救他们，不是不想，而是不能。现在，我们唯一能为他们做的，是带着他们灵魂的重量好好生活，而不是折磨自己，你的任何一个朋友都不会希望，她的生命成为你的负担。”  
格兰杰在他的怀里颤抖起来。  
他牵起她的手，吻在她的手背上“关于你的父母，我很抱歉，但我必须告诉你，黑魔王曾下令让食死徒搜寻你的父母，以此威胁你和你的朋友。如果你没有做那个决定，他们将会被钻心剜骨咒折磨，他们是麻瓜，几乎没有幸存的可能。你是对的，你给了他们最好的结果。”  
格兰杰终于放声哭起来，她转过身紧紧搂住西弗勒斯的腰，将头靠在他的肩膀上，西弗勒斯摸着她的头发说“好女孩，不会有人责怪你，不会真的有人舍得责怪你，你做了最好的，最勇敢的事，你做了最大的努力，你拯救了巫师界，你拯救了我。你也该拯救你自己。”  
“拯救......我自己？”  
“是的。”西弗勒斯用拇指擦去她的眼泪“告诉自己，你尽力了，你已经做了最大的努力，你要原谅你自己。”  
“我...我尽力了，我已经做了最大的努力，我要......原谅我自己。”  
“那是我的好女孩。”西弗勒斯俯身亲吻她的肩膀。她捧住他的脸，将嘴唇附在他的下巴上“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”  
西弗勒斯将她横抱起来，放回沙发上“那么，你觉得是时候给你一些奖励了吗？”格兰杰羞怯地避开他漆黑的眼睛，结结巴巴的说“如果、如果你不想的话，你不必......”西弗勒斯以一个长吻终结她的话，她的眼睛在他的身下闪烁。  
哦，她像女神一样美丽。  
“现在，我要告诉你的是，你并不是一个孤独的灵魂，你的朋友一直牵挂着你，以及……我。我是个罪人，多年来，一直在为我的错误赎罪，当我倒在血泊中时，我知道我的债已经还清了，我可以无牵无挂的离开这个世界，但我看到了你，是你明亮的灵魂叫我重新看到了希望。”  
格兰杰喘着气“你、你是说......”  
“是的。”他苦笑着“我爱上了你，我知道我是油腻的蝙蝠，是坏脾气的混蛋，有一个破碎的灵魂，我配不上你，但我依然深深的爱上了你。”  
他想，今晚的一切都是格兰杰无可奈何的选择。她那么聪明，那么年轻，那么漂亮，怎么会喜欢他呢？在他坦白的时刻，他就已经做好了被她赶出去的准备。  
可是格兰杰没有。  
相反，她用力地抱住了他“哦，西弗勒斯，你怎么会认为你配不上我呢？你是如此强大的巫师，而且你做了那么多的好事、勇敢的事。我迷恋你，从我六年级的时候开始。当我看到你被条大蛇攻击的时候，我的心都碎了，我不管你到底是好是坏，我只想救你。西弗勒斯，我一直渴望你，我的心一直属于你。”  
梅林在上！  
格兰杰感觉到了他的僵硬，松开手臂，扳过他的脸，深深看着他的眼睛“可以吗？”她询问，一只手将他的长发别在耳后“让我拥有你。”  
如果可以让她属于他，他想，他愿意拿一切来换。  
他俯身亲吻她的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇“赫敏，你将是我的世界。”他的指尖在她的身体滑行，仿佛想用触觉记住她每一寸皮肤“你知道吗？你就像个女神。”  
在光明中向他伸出双手。  
他又用嘴唇滑过她的每一个伤疤。胸口上的，肚子上的，以及手臂内侧“泥巴种”的刻痕。赫敏有些不自在的说“它们太丑陋了。”西弗勒斯摇摇头“不，它们昭示着我爱的女孩是多么的勇敢和伟大。”  
他将永远为此骄傲。

“西弗勒斯，我爱你。”

他们在黑夜中摸索着彼此的身体，带着热情和爱意，舔舐对方的伤疤。

他把自己深深埋进她的身体，她紧紧抓住他的肩膀

“赫敏，来找我，为我高潮，为我快乐。”

他的声音就像是催化剂。

“西弗、西弗勒斯！”她高声释放，在他身下颤抖。

那太美了，那是他见过最美的景象，她是他见过最美丽的女人。

他仰起脖子，在她深处洒下他的灼热。

是的，他们都活着，终将走向未来。


End file.
